One Door Closes Another Opens Or Does It?
by WriterChick1990
Summary: Angelus has done something unforgiveable but does every cloud have a silver lineing or is Buffy in for more trouble then she thought possible. Can a broken soul find hope in the form of a monster. Spuffy all the way just doesnt look like it yet
1. Chapter 1

In the episode bewitched bothered and bewildered from season 2 of Buffy Angelus says something to Xander. he says and i quote "i really wanted to do something for Buffy. Actually to Buffy. . . " well here's the thing what if angelus had caught up to her after the spell was broken. ok so that's were it starts. Buffy is patrolling in the graveyard trying to forget the whole thing.

"Hello lover. Happy Valentines Day," Buffy whips around to face the shadows.

"Hello Angel," Buffy stands her ground as Angelus steps from the shadows, "What do you want."

"I'm sure your watcher told you how much I love Valentines Day," he walks slowly towards her until he is a few steps away.

"He told me you get really violent around this time," she doesn't back down, "there were some references to a puppy being nailed to something."

He grins, " I nearly forgot about that," he keeps stepping towards her forcing her to become backed against a crypt door, " Thanks for reminding me."

" Wha-what do you want," she opens the door and backs into the crypt and up against the wall.

Angelus walks in and closes the door. He crosses the room and presses up against her, "Don't be like that lover," he brushes hair out of her face in a would be caring gesture, "I just want to give you a Valentines Day present."

A while later the crypt door opens and Angelus walks out. He looks over his shoulder, "Happy Valentines Day lover. See you soon." He lets the door slam shut and disappears into the shadows.

ya ya I know its really short but belive me this is just the intro it gets better so please review. pretty please.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- Hey sorry it took so long heres the next part.**

An hour later Xander walks through the cemetery trying to clear his head. He hears muffled crying coming from a crypt. He steps inside, "Hello?" He hears a choked sob and walks towards it, "Hey are you ok." The moon moves from behind a cloud and he realizes its Buffy. He runs over to her, "Oh my God Buffy happened?"

"Don't touch me." She curls into the fetal position. (Ya ya I know Buffy plus fetal position equals no way in hell but deal ok. . . . Please?)

He catiously places a hand on her shoulder, "Buffy its me. Xander."

"Xander?" She looks up at him, " Oh Xander." She wraps her arms around him and sobs into his shoulder.

"Buffy what happened?" She shakes her head. He picks her up off the ground, "Come on lets get you out of here."

A while later he walks into the library Giles comes out of the office, "Dear God what happened. Is she alright?"

Buffy cried herself to sleep on the way over so Xander gently puts her in one of the chairs before turning to Giles, "I don't know but I think you better get all the Scoobies here stat." Buffy starts whimpering and he rushes over to her as Giles goes to the phone, "Buffy its ok. Its just a dream. Wake up."

Buffy jerks herself awake but the panic in her eyes disappears as she sees Xander and throws her arms around him.

Giles is in the office in on the phone, "No, Willow I don't know what happened." He pauses, "Yes I'm sure." He listens for a couple minutes, " She looks physically alright but other then that I don't know." He listens some more, "Good. Good. And Willow. Hurry."

About 10 minutes later Oz and Willow are getting out of his van as Cordelia pulls up. She climbs out, "What is going on!"

Willow looks worried, "Giles just said Xander came in carrying Buffy and told him to get us. He didn't know what was wrong."

Oz places a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure everything's fine."

Willow nods and they walk into the school and towards the library as Giles walks out gently closing the door behind him, "Giles what's going on you didn't tell us anything on the phone

He motions for them to follow him down the hallway when they get a little ways away from the library he takes off his glasses and wipes them clean, " I have absolutely no idea what's going on. I haven't had the chance to talk to Xander but Buffy's appearance-. Well I've never seen her like this. She whimpers in her sleep and cries uncontrollably when she's awake."

Xander comes out of the library when he reaches them they see his nose is bleeding, "hey guys."

"Good Lord what happened?"

"Buffy punched me," everyone looks shocked, "She was asleep. She had a nightmare."

Giles puts his glasses back on, "Xander would you care to tell us what happened to Buffy?"

"I have no clue. I found her in a crypt," he fills them in on the whole story, "That's all I know."

Willow looks really upset, "Poor Buffy. I wonder what happened."

Xander runs a hand through his hair, "Ya um she's pretty beat up. Nothing serious but I don't know how long she was laying there. Will. Maybe you and Cordy should take her to the locker room and get her cleaned up. Find her a change of clothes or something." He looks to Giles for approval.

Giles nods, "I think that's a good idea if its not too much trouble."

Willow just nods and Cordelia, very out of character, just says, "Ya sure no problem."

They all go into the library Xander walks over to were Buffy is asleep in a chair and bends down in front of her, "Buff. Buffy wake up." Buffy jerks awake, "Hey how you feeling?"

Buffy shrugs and looks at his nose, " Who hit you."

"You did," Buffy looks shocked, "You were asleep. Its ok I'm fine. You didn't knock me out or anything. Cordy and Will are gonna take you to the bathroom to clean up. Ok?" Buffy nods and he helps her up they all go to the locker room the guys wait outside and the girls go in.

"Did anyone else notices that Buffy's walking funny," no one answers Oz but just stare at the door.

After a while Xander grows restless, "What's taking them so long." Cordelia walks out slowly holding a pair off jeans and a shirt, "Finally." he pauses, "What's with the somber, Cor."

She looks at all of them, "I think I know what happened. To Buffy I mean."

Giles raises an eyebrow, "What?"

She hands him the long sleeved shirt, "It has some blood on it and there are some rips and Buffy had some bruises and scratches on her arms." She holds up the jeans. The button is no longer there and the zipper is broken, "These look like they were ripped off her. Giles I think she was raped."

**A.N. - Thats all for now. Ok I firmly believe Valentines Day is a stupid holiday and if i sound bitter thats cause I am. lol. Anyone else feel that way or am I alone here. lol. Yes I realize I'm a major dork but I'm a cute dork. Ya ya I know i have issues right but dont let that stop you from reviewing. Seriously please review i can beg if that'll get it done. And besides my B-days tommorrow so do it as a birthday present. please:(**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Sorry this took forever please feel freee to throw things at me and oh manI forgot to do a disclaimer so here it is.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothingI bowat the feet of Joss Weadon heis all powerful. There's my disclaimer hoped you liked.**

Giles looks shocked and leans against the wall, "No tha-that's not possible. Buffy. She-. She's too strong for that. There has to be another explanation. No one is strong enough to do that."

Xander had been hanging his head since Cordy's announcement but after Giles finishes speaking he looks up his eyes flashing, "You sure about that?" Xander starts walking towards the library when he gets inside he goes straight for the weapons cabinet. Giles, Cordelia, and OZ follow him."

Giles stops him from taking a crossbow and shuts the cabinet, "What do you think your doing Xander."

"Oh come on we all know who did this to her."

"No we don't. Buffy hasn't told us anything yet."

"She cant because of what he did to her. Giles he tore her apart. That son of a bitch violated one of my best friends. I'm not going to let him get away with that."

"Yes you are," everyone turns around to face Buffy and Willow at the library entrance, " Your not going to do anything because if you do he'll kill you."

Cordelia looks from Xander to Buffy, "So does that mean he did um that thing to you."

Buffy walks to the center of the room, "Ya he did."

"Oh Buffy," Willow moves to go to hug her.

Buffy puts up a hand to stop her, "He-he shoved me against a wall and he taunted me and he-he." She breaks off and a tear slides down her cheek. "When it was over he laughed at me. Told me I was nothing. He did all that and-and he had fun." She starts crying and Willow hugs her. She looks up at Xander, " You cant go after him Xander. Please. Please don't let him take anything else from me."

Xander hugs her, "Don't worry Buff I wont do anything stupid." Both Buffy and Willow give him a look, "Ok I wont do anything stupid that relates to Angel. I promise." He holds up his right hand, "Scoobies honor." Buffy gives him a small smile.

Everyone goes and sits around the table. Giles goes into his office and comes out after a few minutes and puts his hands in his pockets, "Coffee will be ready in a few minutes."

"Giles your ruining a perfectly good stereotype here by drinking coffee instead of tea," Xander puts his feet up on the table.

Giles pushes Xander's feet off of a book that they were resting on, "Xander do not but your feet on the books. Thanks you. And I drink tea when I wish to relax right now I wish to be tense."

At the factory angelus walks in whistling. Drusilla is laying on the table looking at the ceiling and Spike is in his wheelchair not to far away. Angelus lights a cigarette and Spike gives him a dirty look, "Find something for the Slayer that didn't lack poetry."

Angelus grins, "You bet I did Spike me boy."

"Please tell me it involved pain and her slow death."

"Haven't you learned anything Spike. Don't go for the kill when you can go for the pain. And believe me she is in a lot of pain."

Dru jumps off the table and comes up behind Angelus, "See my Spike Daddy always knows what speaks to a girls heart. I told you he did."

Spike rolls over to them, "Well? What did you do?

"Lets just say I gave her a Valentines day she'll never forget. It was perfect. She cried. Actually it was more of a whimper but who am I to complain. It was a very productive evening. High school kids really are amazing. All you have to do is have a conversation with the right person and you can ruin someones life. I love it."

**A.N.- Thats all for now. I know this is getting slightly depressing butI swear it gets happy. er. Happier. Cause its not gonna get happy cause hello Angelus fucking raped her but whatever I swear it gets more upbeat and Buffy goes back to kicking ass so please keep reading. Reviews make the next part come faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- Sorry it took so long for me to post please dont hurt me. Much love to people who reviewed so farI would thank you guys but my emails got all messed up soI cant find who review but its all better now so reviews can now be viewed ya me.**

The next day at Sunnydale High Buffy walks in wearing a pair of black jeans and a blackshirt she walks to her locker with her head down. Willow comes up behind her, "Hey Buff. How you feeling?"

Buffy pulls out the books she needs, "I feel like everyone is staring at me."

"They're not," she looks around, "Ok maybe they are but that might be because of all the black."

Buffy nods and closes her locker. They start to walk towards the courtyard to find Cordelia and the guys. Devon Mastiff (Made him up. Obviously! ) walks up to them, "Hey Summers. Can I talk to you."

Buffy looks confused, "Ya sure. Go ahead Will I'll catch up." Willow gives Buffy a small smile and walks away Buffy turns back to Devon, "What do you want to talk about."

He puts his hand on her arm and smiles, "I thought we could party sometime." he starts rubbing her arm, "You. Me. A bedroom?"

Buffy shrugs off his hand, "My God could you get anymore repulsive?"

"Oh come on Summers everyone knows your easy."

Buffy punches him. Xander sees and walks over, "Jeez Buff."

Buffy looks down at Devon who is getting up from the ground, "Ok so maybe that wasn't the best idea but it made me feel better." She pulls him to his feet.

He rubs his jaw, "God Summers what the hell was that for."

"Who said I was easy," he doesn't answer her, "Or I could punch you again."

He holds up his hands, "Ok ok. Percy told me but he heard it from some guy at the Bronze."

"What guy."

"I don't know he said it was some older guy."

"Xander rolls his eyes, "So some guy tells Percy something and your just suppose to believe him."

"Ya that's what I said but Percy said it was that guy everyone always sees with Summers."

Buffy lean against the wall, "Angel."

Devon walks away and Xander turns to Buffy, "Can I kill him now."

"No," Buffy looks him in the eye, "because the next time I see him, he's dust."

A month passes with no sign of Angelus. Buffy keeps up with her daily slaying always looking for him constantly trying to get revenge on him for what he did to her and at the same trying to forget. The Scoobies are in the library researching the latest new comer to Sunnydale.

Xander shows Buffy a picture and she shakes her head, "No it had more teeth and was less icky you know not so scabby."

Giles comes out of the stacks holding a book, "I think I've found it. He shows Buffy a picture and she nods, "it's a Golock (obviously made up. Ya ya I know my demon names suck) demon. Its fairly simple to kill but never the less I'll go patrolling with you tonight."

Willow shuts the book she's looking at, "Can I go too?"

Buffy nods, "Ya sure but its not like its gonna take long."

That night Buffy runs through the cemetery followed by willow and Giles. She tackles a vamp and stakes it, "Buffy one. Vampire zero." She turns to Willow and Giles , "Maybe we should swing by the college campus. See if the Golock is there. Its just around the corner it'll only take couple minutes."

Giles leans up against a tombstone to catch his breath, "Sounds like a good plan. You two go ahead I'll catch up."

Buffy and Willow head toward the campus and start patrolling. After a few minutes Buffy hears a muffled shriek coming from behind a tree. She runs over and sees a familiar blond head biting into a girl's neck, "Spike."

Spike lifts his head, "Slayer." He lets the girl go and she takes off running. He unworthy than appears to be listening to something. He looks confused for a couple minutes.

"Thought you were wheel bound Spike," Buffy walks towards him as Willow and Giles come towards them from opposite directions, "and what's with the look. Its really kind of creepy it actually looks like your thinking," she shudders, "Now that's a scary thought."

"Slayer I have got to know. Who'd you get to fill the poof's shoes. One of your sidekicks? The whelp maybe?" he grins at her.

"What are you going on about Spike?" Buffy looks very annoyed.

"Oh I get it. Slayers got a secret."

"This is getting old. Fast," Buffy charges at spike they fight but after a few minutes minutes Spike gets behind her. She struggles.

Spike puts his head next to her ear, "You got two heartbeats stead of one. I think you know what that means."

**A.N.- Please review I love knowing what people think and the more reviews I get the faster I post.**


	5. Chapter 5

Spike puts his head next to her ear, "You got two heartbeats stead of one. I think you know what that means." Buffy smacks her head back. He lets her go and punches her. She falls to the ground and rolls towards Giles who grabs a crossbow and throws it to her. She loads it and turns to face Spike who grabs Willow and holds her in front of him. He leans down so his cheek is against hers, "Hello red." he stares straight at Buffy, "Don't try it. She'll be dead before the bolt leaves-" he cuts off and yells out in pain then drops to the ground. Willow runs over to Buffy. Behind Spike they can see a bunch of people decked out in camo

**A.N.-ok ok I know the Initiative doesn't come until season 4 but Riley was older then Buffy and hello did you see their base no way in hell they made that in one summer so I'm just gonna say they've been their a while. ok?**

Buffy doesn't lower her crossbow, "Who the hell are you?"

Riley clears his throat, "Campus security."

"Ok just cuz I'm blonde does not mean I'm stupid."

Riley steps forward, "We're U.S. military we were sent to collect a dangerous convict." he nods at Spike, "Him."

"Convict my ass. That's a vampire. You know it and I know it so cut the crap," Buffy glances back at Giles then returns her gaze to Riley, "Hey Giles. They're lying can I shoot them?"

Giles sighs, "Buffy as far as we know they are neither demons nor are they vampires. You. Can. Not. Slay them."

"Fine," Buffy pouts and lowers her crossbow, "What do you want with Spike?"

Forest raises an eyebrow, "Spike?"

"Ya Spike. You know mass murderer. Decendent of the Master. Sired by Drusilla. Aka William the Bloody. Earned his nickname torturing his victums with railroad spikes," Buffy receives blank stares and rolls her eyes, "the vampire."

"Oh you mean the hostile," Riley looks down at Spike, "You know its name."

"Ya well when something tries to kill you multiple times you tend to learn its name. and who are you guys anyway some kind of demon hunters cause-" Buffy cuts off and doubles over.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Giles rushes over to her.

She stands up straight, "I'm fine just a little queasy." they hear a demonic roar, "Giles?"

He nods and she starts to move towards the direction were the roar came from, "Buffy wait," she turns and he throws her a sword and she takes off running.

Riley looks at Giles in disbelief, "You sent a teenage girl after something what kind of man are you?"

Giles takes off his glasses and starts to clean them, "I can assure that Buffy is quite capable of handling a simple Golock demon."

Riley looks back at Forest, "Forest take care of the hostile," he goes after the Buffy. He sees her fighting the demon her sword is laying a couple feet away. The demon has her cornered. Buffy gets him with a roundhouse kinck followed by a right hook to the side of its face. The demon grabs her by the shoulders and lifts her off the ground she snaps his neck and he falls to the ground dropping her. She gets up and looks at Riley, "What?"

Riley stares at her in disbelief as Forest, Willow, and Giles come over, "What the hell are you?"

Buffy looks annoyed, "Cappricorn on the cusp of Aquaries. You?"

Giles faces Forest and riley, "I don't believe we've ever been properly introduced. I'm Rupert Giles. The red head is Willow, and the blonde is Buffy."

"I'm Riley. That's Forest. Now what the hell is going on."

"Do either of you know of the Vampire Slayer?"

Forest nods, "Ya the slayer is like the boogeyman for monsters. A bedtime story."

Riley looks confused, "What?"

Giles sighs, "Into every generation a girl is born. A chosen one. She alone will have the power to stand against the vampires the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."

"Ya ya I know the legand," Forest looks bored.

"Its no legend. Buffy's the Slayer."

Forest looks at Buffy, "No way! She's the Slayer."

Buffy nods, "Yep I'm the Slayer." Riley still looks confused, "And you hunt down demons. Gee I feel safe don't you Willow. You know Slayer comma The. As in the only one." she pauses , "Well technically I'm not the only one anymore. Now there's two of us. Cause I died but I was only gone for like a second."

Riley stares at Buffy, "So you're the only thing standing between the world and what? Evil."

Buffy smiles, "Actually I'm the only thing standing between the world and the end. You know like Apocalypses." she looks at Giles, "Apocali? What is the plural form of Apocalypse? Is there a plural form of Apoca-," She cuts off as her face pales. She turns and throws up. Willow rushes over to her and pulls her hair back. When she finishes Buffy straightens up, "Giles I think we have a problem."

Giles runs a hand through his hair, "Quite right if your sick-"

"Giles I don't think I'm sick I think I'm pregnant."

**A.N.- Sorry guys that's all for now but I'm already writing the next chapter so now fear lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. - Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Please forgive me ok see what happened is that my town flooded and everyone was like will the damn break will it hold (it held) and then my school had all these evacuees inside and the National Guard was blocking off streets. And then after all that my computer crashed. So here's the next part.**

Giles eyes grow wide, "Wh-who?"

"Oh thanks Giles make me feel like the mega slut." Buffy rolls her eyes.

Willow looks from Buffy to Giles, "Um isn't that- What's gonna happen? I mean Slayers don't have kids right? Makes the whole world saving thing hard right and-"

Willow your babbling. And though its not encouraged there is a record of a Slayer having a child back in the 70's," Giles looks lost, "but this. Well quite frankly I'm leaning towards reacting with blind panic."

Buffy stares at him, "Your panicking? I have my ex-boyfriend's hell spawn growing inside me."

Willow looks to Giles, " Bu-but that's not possible. Is it?"

Forest stares at her, "Does she need the facts of life explained to her."

Riley looks at Buffy, " When you said hell spawn you weren't kidding were you?"

Forest gives Buffy a dirty look, "You screwed a hostile!"

Riley elbows him, "Sorry he's brain isn't connected to his mouth. But you um- . . . With something that wasn't human?"

"Wait what makes you think your pregnant its possible that your just ill," Giles is still in disbelief.

"Giles Spike said I had two heartbeats. So unless I suddenly grew another heart I'm pregnant. Giles I'm only 17 I cant be pregnant I just cant be."

Giles pulls the girl that he has come to view as a daughter into his embrace, "It'll all be alright I promise."

Buffy pulls back once again become who she was born to be, becoming the Slayer, "Giles what's inside me? I mean is it evil?"

Giles looks at the ground then back up at her, "I honestly don't know but I will do everything in my power to find out. We'll go back to the library right now and start researching."

Riley gives him a questioning look, "The library?"

Forest looks from Buffy to Willow to Giles to Riley, "I would really like for someone to tell me what the hell is going on."

Giles nods, "Of course. You can come with us if you wish." Willow raises her hand, "Willow we are not in class what is it."

"Xander, Cordy, and Oz are at the library."

"Why?" Willow points to the sky and Giles looks up, "Oh right. Is that all right with you Buffy."

**A.N.-ya ya I know Oz turning into a werewolf happens after the Valentine episode but to bad deal with it pretend it happened in that month that I skipped over.**

Buffy shrugs, "Whatever. They deserve to know and I think we're going to need all Scoobies in full research mode for this one."

Riley glances at her, "Scoobies?"

Willow smiles at him, "It's the name we gave ourselves we're the Scooby gang. Cause Buffy's the Slayer and we're like the Slayerettes. Her research team and her back-up."

They arrive at the school, "Um soldier boys," everyone turns to look at Buffy, "What happened to Spike?"

"I had Graham call to base for a pick up," Buffy looks at Forest with a raised eyebrow, "They want to study him."

Willow looks at Forest, "So you guys are like government hired demon captures?"

Riley gives her a small smile, "Basically we hunt down and trap sub-terrestrials then the lab takes them to study and run tests on." The group reaches the library doors.

Willow nods, "Ok that makes sense but what's your take on werewolves. I mean ones that are harmless. You know only go all grr argh 3 nights a month and even then volunteer to be locked up."

Riley thinks for a second, "I guess I don't have a problem if they don't hurt anyone."

"Ok good," Willow leads them into the library were both Forest and Riley cast a suspicious glance at Oz wolfed out in the book cage.

Xander looks at them as they walk in, "Hey guys. What's with the new people?"

Buffy walks over and takes a doughnut out of the box on the table, "Government hired demon hunters."

Oz starts growling from his cage and Willow walks over to him, "Hey Oz how you doing?" He lunges at the door of the cage and Forest pulls Willow back. She turns to face Xander, "Where's Cordy?"

She had to get something from her locker. Why? We're not going into research mode are we?" Buffy nods and he sighs, "What happened now?" he takes a swing of his soda.

"I'm pregnant," Xander sprays his soda all over the place and Buffy wrinkles her nose, "Good job Xand."

Xander starts coughing and when he stops he looks at Buffy, "Isn't that impossible? I mean he's dead so aren't-"

"My swimmers dead too?"

**A.N.-Reviews get you the next chapter which FYI is already typed and ready to go.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.- Please don't be mad it took so long I'm really really sorry I just havent had time but here's the new chapter.**

Everyone turns to face Angelus who is leaning against the side of the door which is open, "See that's what I thought too but then Dru starts her ranting about how the Slayer has a surprise inside," Buffy picks up a crossbow and aims it at Angelus, "Tsk, tsk lover." Angelus pulls Cordelia out from behind the door holding her in front of him and walks into the room letting the door close, "Wouldn't want your friend to die now would you." Buffy lowers the crossbow, "Good girl. Now as I was saying I didn't really believe Dru but know I've got it straight from the horse's mouth."

"Let her go Angel," Buffy's eyes lock with his, "this is between you and me."

"See there you go again Buff. Your boyfriends dead. I've been meaning to thank you for that. You have no idea how annoying it was spending 100 years listening to soul boy. Oh I feel so guilty. What have I done? What have I done? Blah blah, blah its enough to drive you crazy."

Buffy glares at him, "Silly me I thought you already there."

Angelus ignores her and continues with his rant, "Plus Barry Manilow? I mean come on even mortals know he sucks. As if that wasn't enough the stupid son of a bitch spent his free time saving men, women, children and even get this. A puppy. He ran into the middle of a busy street to save a puppy. It was horrible. Seriously though Buff thanks. I mean who knew that the cure to that pathetic soul was between those dimpled knees. I mean a little more experience and maybe I'd consider it enjoyable. But perfect happiness? I don't think so. Then again we hadn't sex in over a hundred years so I guess anything could be considered perfect happiness."

"You're a pig."

"No Buffy I'm a vampire."

"And the difference is?"

Angelus turns to face Riley to answer his question, "Well for one thing. Pigs don't get to screw the Vampire Slayer." The door behind Angelus is pushed open when he turns to look Riley darts forward and pulls Cordelia out of Angelus' grasp. Determined not to lose the advantage Angelus grabs the person who walks through the door showing everyone that its Jenny Calendar, "Well, well, well if it isn't the teacher. Working late teach?" Giles moves forward, "Don't even try it old man. Now its been a long time since I've had gypsy blood and let me tell you its great must be all that magic I mean its no Slayer blood but its pretty damn good," He presses his cheek against Jenny's, "Then again its been over a 100 yrs the bloodlines have probably grown kinda weak."

"Here's a little tip Angelus calling people weak tends to piss them off, "She presses her hand against his cheek. He vamps out, snarls, and shoves her away from him.

His face is smoking and his hand is covering his cheek, "Bitch."

"No," she opens her hand and a cross drops down, its chain wrapped around her fingers, "Smart."

"Looks like you just lost your bargaining chip Angelus." Buffy picks up the crossbow. He runs out of the library and she follows. She runs down the hallway but when she rounds the corner she crashes into him. She drops the crossbow and gasps.

He holds her still and kisses her roughly then lays a hand on her stomach, "You know I was just gonna kill you but now it looks like I need you to get what's mine." Everyone else rounds the corner, "This is far from over lover." He shoves her at them, knocking them over and when they get back up he's gone.

**A.N.- That's all for now. Reviews get you chapters faster.**


End file.
